A Night To Remember
by SuperGirl-Gem
Summary: Finals were over. It was time to have fun! But now he was at the club bored out of his ever-loving mind, or at least he was until she entered. Like Nimu she emerged, he knew it would be a night to remember. Boy was it ever! Cody, the dope had been too drunk to even notice that spilling beer on a beautiful woman was a no-no. And Tyler knew that was it, his chance blown. Or was it?


It had been almost forever and a day since she had the time, the desire even, to enjoy just this. Fun. Like fun had become a bad word. But not tonight. Finals were over and she had all summer to party and tonight, the first night off in a long time would set the precedence. She looked over at her girls giving them her widest smile. Elena Gilbert and Bonnie Bennett…Caroline didn't know if she would have survived had they not been in her life. And that was the literal interpretation. These women had been her rock, her best friends, the non-judging handlers of her heart and she loved them. Leaning over she pulled each girl into her arms for a tight hug, refusing to even think about the issues of the past and how these women had saved her life. Because tonight was about pleasure.

Pulling back she screamed, "Tonight is gonna be awesome!" The girls joined in on her cat-calls as the cabdriver looked on in amusement.

* * *

Tyler Lockwood didn't even know what he was doing here. He swore he would have never come if not for Cody. He loved that boy like a brother so knowing his track record for doing brainless things he had tagged along; especially with the company he was keeping. Well, most of the company. Jeremy Gilbert was the good sort, quiet shy and responsible. He never drank more than two beers and if he was driving he only had soda or water. Travis and Jason, the other two they had come with, on the other hand were all kinds of stupid and he knew with those two Jeremy wouldn't stand a chance.

The club was actually kind of nice as far as clubs go, the strobe lights illuminating the dance floor, even the music playing from the DJ was good. But he wasn't into the partying scene anymore. Been there, done that in heaps. He had partied hard; drinking until he couldn't remember his name, until the world seemed brighter, he even tried X but didn't touch the stuff after that hating how his heart had felt like it was going to beat out of his chest. Poor little rich-kid Lockwood doing all the bad shit to get even a moment of notice from his dad. The man who always threw money at a problem, would send a battalion of lawyers but couldn't pick up the phone to talk to his son. Frankly if it hadn't been for his uncle Mason kicking his ass in, he would never have gotten his act together. But Mason had known the score, recognizing the cries for attention and point blank let him know that it was a futile attempt. George Lockwood, his grandfather, had been the exact same way. So he gave up, got in a program and decided what he wanted to do with his life. Law had been the choice much to his father's chagrin. That conversation had been amusing. The man wouldn't give him the time of day but had an opinion on his career. Ha!

So he left and worked his ass off for the last two years and he would continue to work his ass off because it was something he loved. But he'd be lying if he said he wasn't glad finals were over. He couldn't even fault the guys for wanting to party but these days he had no interest and for him drinking was not an option.

He looked around spotting the guys. Jeremy was nursing his beer, the same one he had all night. Cody was on five or six and trying to get the bartender's attention for another. And Travis and Jason were trying their luck on some girls who seemed as fake as three dollar bills. He turned around facing the door taking in people as they came in. It was people watching and remained uninteresting until _THEY_ entered in.

_THEY_ being the hottest trio he had ever seen in his life. The first to come in was a brunette with exotic features. Beautiful in an innocent way with a dose of femininity that half the girls in there wished they had. She seemed easy and confident in the way she walked.

When the second one entered Tyler was almost sure the universe was playing a trick on him. Dark-skinned, smooth and exquisite with a raw hungry sex appeal that would knock any guy off his feet and she was dressed in black encasing full curves.

But then number three entered and his jaw completely dropped because if the first two had been the aura, then contestant number 3 was seizure inducing. Blonde mane cascading down her back, full curves to make any man sit up right and legs as long as the hills were high. He was definitely a legs man. Her jacket covered a bit more skin but it was edgy, like her. And her eyes, startling pools of blue that seemed to glow in the light.

Tyler drew in a deep breath as she looked his way. And then they were walking to them and finally he was happy. Delighted. Elated. Overjoyed. Thrilled. _Ec-freaking-static_. The brunette almost skipped to their table her arms dropping around Jeremy before planting a kiss on his cheek. Tyler was sure his mouth was open but he couldn't help it as the others followed. He looked at them fascinated but seemed to be drawn to the blonde in the green dress.

"Hey baby bro, what are you doing here?" Tyler did a double take. The brunette was Jeremy's sister.

"Just having a beer 'lena. Thought I'd put your fake ID to good use." _"Lena" _giggled before moving back. Tyler almost cursed as he heard a voice, "Hey who are these fine Ladies Jer?"

Jeremy finally seemed to remember he wasn't at the table alone not that he had a choice with Travis' arrival. He and Jason had apparently scented the women and like blood hounds were closing in. Tyler was pleased to note all the girls giving him an indulgent smirk like one would give a puppy. They weren't interested at all.

"Oh this is Tyler, Jason, Travis and Cody. Guys… this is my sister Elena and her best friends Caroline and Bonnie."

Tyler looked into each of their eyes lingering long on Caroline's finally able to put a name to her. Caroline. She actually seemed to blush under his focus and Tyler moved to speak to her, but obviously not fast enough. She turned as Cody tapped her on her shoulder. And he watched as in slow motion as the night went to hell. And with her screech he knew any hope he had of talking to her was dashed.

* * *

If anyone had told Caroline that she would have beer thrown on her a few seconds after entering the club she would have stayed home. She would have stayed covered in her bed with a book.

In those first seconds she had been happy to be here entering the bright lights, music pounding away, the atmosphere, fun and free. They were all finally legally 21 despite having had fake IDs long before. Finals were over and she finally had time to relax so _of course_ some drunk a-hole had to spill drink all over her.

"Seriously?! I just bought this freaking dress!" she screamed uncaring who heard her. Caroline forgot everything around her as the girls flocked to her side. Bonnie pushed the drunken idiot back and he fell - a testament to how drunk he truly was. They dragged her off to the bathroom as she ranted.

"Why do these things always happen to me?" she cried in exasperation looking at her ruined dress, "Can't I get like a break or something. Just one. That's all I need."

Both girls grabbed her shoulders squeezing sympathetically. As she turned on the tap. It was slow going as the drink had spilled all the way down the front.

"Just take it off. We'lll wash off the beer and dry it using the hand dryer," Elena suggested.

"No, Lena. I'll…I'll just go home. You guys have fun."

"No way!" Bonnie this time, "We are going to wash off this beer, touch up this make-up and show those idiots what they messed up!"

"You think so?" she answered in a small voice already slipping off her jacket.

"Definitely!" the girls said in unison and they all giggled. It was Elena who had the final word, "We've got to get some payback."

* * *

"Dude, what the hell?" Tyler almost growled at Cody.

"Yeah man, way to cockblock."

"My sister was in that group idiot!" Jeremy all but snarled. They all turned shocked as one. None of the guys had ever seen Gilbert agitated. He was usually an easy going guy but he was obviously protective of his sister and her friends and one day he would have to ask him about them because there was no way in hell he was getting a chance with Caroline now. As it was, Cody the damn idiot was barely able to get off the floor slurring and Tyler knew he would barely remember this in the morning.

Jeremy stood, "I'm going to go check on them."

"No, let me Jer. I'll apologize, it'll sound better coming from one of us," when he saw Jeremy's nod he spoke to Jason and Travis, "You, dumb and dumber get this idiot two bottles of water. Force it down his throat if you have to."

"That was totally uncalled for," he heard Travis shout to his back and he moved toward the rest rooms. _Dammit!_ Well it was over now. He pretty much had to just do the gentlemanly thing and apologize because there was no way Caroline would give him time of day.

Knocking on the restroom he pushed the door and what he saw stopped him dead in his tracks. She was naked! _Oh God! _He blinked. _Yup, still naked. _Well not entirely naked but she might as well be with all the skin he could see. _Naked and wet!_

"If you wanted a show you should have gone to a strip club," He heard Caroline remark dryly. Tyler was sure his ears worked as he perceived sound but he couldn't respond because all the blood that usually occupied the parts of his brain for language reception had flowed south. Deep south leaving a barren wasteland only capable of the most primitive actions like blinking. Not even breathing because he thought his breath was caught somewhere between the pale skin of her breasts encased by the sheerest lace and the matching panties cut low on her hips barely hiding her intimate secrets. Her eyes met his unflinching as he returned to her face.

Elena and Bonnie who had been by the dryer fussing over her dress finally saw him and started to screech, pushing him out the door with curses and threats. But neither girl was serious as standing outside he heard their giggling, talking about how his eyes were wide and payback was a bitch and all that.

* * *

Caroline knew she should have screamed or something but there was something to be said for the power she felt when he looked at her. His eyes had darkened, the pupils blown in arousal as he took in all of her. And she had felt an answering call in her body. She was sure he was ruing his friend's bad timing. She remembered now how he had looked at her. As if she had been the only one he had seen, the only one to catch his eye. She even knew he would have talked to her had his friend not spilled beer on her. But he had. And now she was going to have fun tonight, tormenting the dark haired hottie Tyler.

When they walked back out from the bathroom Caroline knew without looking that all eyes were on them. And Tyler, she could feel his eyes on her back as she and the girls took an empty table on the opposite side from them but she didn't give him the satisfaction of turning around. Pulling off her jacket, she draped it at the back of her chair.

"I'll get us drinks," Bonnie said as she slid down and went to the bar. It was proof of their friendship that she didn't bother to ask what they wanted. They listened to the music for a few moments and then she turned when Jeremy came up.

"I'm sorry about your dress Care," he spoke, his voice apologetic. She smiled at him before tugging playfully on his too long hair. It was so not his fault and besides she could never stay mad at him when he looked at her with those big brown eyes.

"Don't worry about it baby Gilbert."

He cringed at her name for him before seemingly looking for someone. And instantly Caroline knew who that was. Jeremy had always carried a torch for her best friend Bonnie. And Caroline and Elena had running bets as to if he would ever do anything about it. Not that Bonnie was much better either with her obtuseness where he was concerned. The Bennett girl was completely oblivious to the stars in his eyes when he looked at her. Caroline met Elena's eyes.

"You know Bonnie might need some help with those drinks. And maybe after that you can ask her to dance," Elena suggested in a teasing lilt.

Jeremy just scowled at his sister and then realizing Caroline was also looking at him blushed before stalking off.

"Twenty bucks he finally asks her out tonight." Caroline challenged as she watched the two's pathetic attempts at hiding their grins on seeing each other.

"You're on. No way is my little bro going to ask her tonight. He'll call tomorrow."

Caroline laughed as they shook on it, quickly pulling back on seeing the two coming back to the table.

* * *

Tyler couldn't take his eyes off her. He had a litany of swear words that filled his brain since Cody had spilled beer on her. And now added to that he had images on constant repeat of how she looked in just her underwear. Sexy, amazing, like a temptress. Taking a deep breath he tried to stop the heat that was rising in his body and its answering response. They were dancing now. Elena and Caroline. Bonnie was sitting at the table with Jeremy and he knew he had to ask Gilbert about that later because they looked mighty cozy.

His eyes flitted back to her watching the most erotic dancing he had ever seen. A trail of sweat ran from her forehead to her left cheek; and from her neck to the soft cleft between her breasts. She lifted her hair so he could see her luscious neck, her eyes closed as if feeling every beat move through her body. Her hands moved in erotic undertow as her well-rounded bottom continued to move. She dipped running her hand up her thigh as the beat continued to drum. His eyes riveted he watched as she licked her now dry lips and her hands ran up to her stomach and finally grazing lightly over her breasts. Tyler swallowed with difficulty even as they made their way back down brushing over her behind. He couldn't keep his eyes off her.

"Damn," he heard Travis remark. He looked at him following the boy's eyes to Caroline and a part of him wanted to rip his eyes out for looking at her. _Jealous much?_ A voice in his head taunted. _Yes,_ he tersely replied. And he knew he needed to get out of here if he was having conversations with the voice in his head. Motioning to Jeremy he let him know that he was leaving and taking Cody who was all but passed out on the chair. Looking down at his best friend, he cursed imagining all the tortuous scenarios he could exact for this. He gripped his arm hauling him toward the door taking one look back at the temptress because he was likely never to see her again.

Caroline felt his eyes on her back like she had felt him the entire night but when she looked around he was nowhere to be seen. Nor was the drunk one who had very nearly ruined her night.

"He just hauled his friend out of here through the door," Elena spoke into her ear. She could hear the smirk in the girl's voice. So she shrugged as she continued, "I'm sure Jer would give you his number if you asked."

"Why would I want his number?" she narrowed her eyes at Elena.

"Come on, Care. He's hotter than molten lava and you haven't gotten laid in forever that's why!"

Rolling her eyes, she responded, "Firstly it hasn't been that long! And secondly I'm not interested!"

"Right!" Elena rolled her eyes this time, "The last time you had sex was Ben and I'm pretty sure you waxed poetic on how awful that was. And that was 8 months ago! And don't get me started on the last time you had an actual relationship!"

"Whatever," she gave her the stink eye. It wasn't like there was an abundance of guys wanting to go out with her and the ones who did couldn't handle her life. So to save herself the heartache she just gave up. There was no written rule that said she had to be in a relationship. Some people just weren't meant to have them.

"Look, just think about it ok?" She nodded mostly to get Elena to shut up because she knew she wouldn't see him again.

* * *

A knock on the door startled him out of his musings. He had been doing that a lot lately, drifting, his mind replaying images of her. It had been a week and he still couldn't get her out of his head. And it would be fine if she just featured in his midnight cinemax fantasies but he had this habit of remembering everything about her from the sound of her laugh to the twinkle in her eye. It was getting ridiculous. Sighing he answered the door with a gruff, "Come in,"

It opened to reveal Jeremy Gilbert smirking.

"What?" he asked the younger male.

"So…" he began conversationally, "A knock on my door revealed a rather pathetic display. Apparently you still haven't talked to Cody."

Tyler rolled his eyes, "He came to you to bitch about it."

Jeremy just shrugged, "Said it had something to do with a blonde girl he messed up your chances with. "

Tyler shrugged trying to act nonchalant, "You gonna tell me to forgive him?"

"Actually no," and that damn smirk was back again, "Came to ask a favour. I'm going to see my sister but my car's been making a funny noise. You should take me."

"You want me to take you to see your sister?" he looked skeptical, trying to figure out what the angle was.

"Tyler, my car is not working maybe you should take me to see my sister who lives with her best friends, Bonnie and… Caroline."

Tyler smirked himself finally getting the picture and answered, "Sure thing Gilbert."

"Thought you might say that," the younger man laughed aloud.

Grabbing his keys and wallet he followed Jeremy out the door certain that he was all kinds of an idiot for doing this but still unable to help himself. The possibilities were endless, she could send him away, slam the door, refuse to speak to him. But even if she did all of those things he had to try.

Their apartment was in one of the older neighborhoods and Tyler admired the brownstone. The lift however looked like a health hazard as he and Jeremy went on to get up to their floor. As it approached her floor he got more and more nervous wondering again what he was doing there thinking that Caroline had already made it clear she had no interest in him, especially after that night. But here he was standing outside her door hoping against hope that she would give him a chance.

* * *

When Caroline heard the door she knew she was the only one to get it. Elena had run down to the store to get snacks and Bonnie was still getting ready to meet Jeremy. Elena had won that bet but they were both so happy to see those two together, neither cared about settling it. Skipping quickly she knocked on Bonnie's door to let her know Jeremy was here and went to the door. Opening it though she was shocked to see not only Jeremy but Tyler - _hot molten lava Tyler_ - from that night at the club.

She felt Jeremy's quick kiss across her cheek but her eyes were riveted to the other guy standing in the doorway.

"Hey Care. My car wasn't working this morning so Tyler gave me a ride. Where is Elena?"

She still didn't take her eyes off him as she answered, "Gone for snacks. Bonnie is in her room."

"Okay," he replied and Caroline could pretty much picture the smirk on his face. Realizing she was still standing there staring at him like a landed trout she shook herself and said, "Come in."

Stepping aside she watched as he came in through the door. Hospitable Caroline took over despite being shocked at seeing him again, "Would you like something to drink or…"

"No I just…came to say hi."

"Hi, then Tyler. I'm Caroline…"

"I remember," he spoke smoothly. She raised her eyebrow at that but he just smiled stepping closer. It wasn't intimidating at all but intimate and she could feel the heat flowing to her face. She tried to will it down but wasn't sure how successful she was. He reached out his fingers lightly touching her own, "I was hoping we could talk?"

"About?" her eyebrow rose in question and at the gesture.

"Anything…Everything… Maybe about if you'll give me a chance to take you out?" he spoke softly his eyes meeting hers.

"You don't know anything about me and you want to take me out?" Caroline could almost roll her eyes if it wouldn't be impolite.

"I know you're beautiful…." He began but she cut him off.

"And that is enough to convince you! Wow."

"You didn't let me finish…" he spoke his eyes boring into hers. She made a gesture with her hand to tell him continue but instead of starting right away, he slipped his little finger into hers and pulled her to the couch. Caroline couldn't help the smile that spread across her face. Had he just taken her hand she would have thought him presumptuous but this way was intimate and so non-threatening that she could find no fault in it.

When they were finally sitting he began, "I know that you are beautiful, and that your laugh has a tinkling lilt to it. I know that you often blush at the slightest things and that you can be a spitfire when you want to be. I know that you care about your friends. I know that I find you intriguing and attractive and would be eternally grateful if you would let me take you on a date. I promise you won't regret it."

His face was earnest as he waited for her response. Normally she would have said no but he was being so sweet about it, so earnest that she could find no fault in saying yes.

Okay," she agreed watching as a smile lit his face, "Just one."

His eyes twinkled at that. Rising he squeezed her fingers, "How does Friday sound?"

"I might end up working late. Saturday looks better."

"At 6? I'll pick you up."

"Okay. See you then."

"Can't wait, Caroline."

The unbidden words 'me either' came swiftly to her tongue but she wouldn't let herself say them even as she watched him retreat to the door.

* * *

Tyler was determined not to mess this up. He had the perfect first date planned. Their first stop was a carousel ride, after which dinner at this funky blues restaurant he had discovered. Doing recon had been easy with the Gilbert siblings being cooperative. They had told him of Caroline's love for carousels and gumbo and he was taking that advice to heart. Arriving at her place he knocked on the door. She answered looking beautiful in a boyfriend shirt and leather pants. It brought to mind all kinds of images as he complimented her and ushered her to the lift. If Tyler had an inkling, a clue to what would happen next, they would have stayed in, ordered take out, watched a chick-flick. But he didn't, nor did he pick up on the clues. He never noticed the uneasy way she looked at the elevator or the way her body had instinctively turned to the stairs only following him after she realized where he was headed. He was too excited to see it and it would almost be their end.

* * *

It was the dark. Not as dark sure but dark enough to remind her of that all consuming gloom.

_Bad little girls stay locked in the cupboard!_

She remembered that threat, that promise that guarantee. And she was there, seven again as she was beaten then shoved into that dank hole. She preferred the beatings, the cuts and bruises to that torture chamber where evil visions lurked, where sense was blocked out, where her lungs burned and the heat caused her to pass out. She preferred the beatings because cuts would heal but this, the fear of small dark spaces would never go away. Somewhere in the back of her brain she knew this was nothing like that but it was enough to get the flashbacks started. She thought she was done with these. _Why wasn't she done with these?_

Tyler watched her, he could make her out in the dim light of the elevator but not by much. He reached the emergency button to alert maintenance they were stuck. _Damn it why did the lights have to go out?_ He really hoped they wouldn't be stuck in here for long or worse miss their reservations. He turned back to Caroline but she wasn't …alright. Her breathing had sped up as she closed in on herself. He recognized it and thought panic attack. She was claustrophobic. If only he was right.

"Caroline, just breathe," he coaxed reaching for her, "We''ll get out of here soon."

"NO!" she screamed her voice tortured and Tyler literally jumped a few steps back, "No daddy please! I promise I'll be good. Don't put me in there."

**_Shit!_** He cursed looking at her in horror. That wasn't claustrophobia. That was…that was something else. Something he had no idea how to deal with. He watched as she crumpled in on herself, whimpering, the terror of whatever she was reliving crippling her. Tyler didn't know what to do. What could he do? Grasping his phone he tried to call Jeremy or somebody but no signal and he didn't know what to do. The panic was now rising in his chest as she started sobbing and he knew that he needed to be the one in control here, the one to soothe her. He just didn't know how.

_You've touched these tired eyes of mine  
And mapped my face line by line  
And somehow growing old feels fine  
I listen close for I'm not smart  
You wrap your thoughts and works of art  
And there hanging on the walls of my heart._

_I may not have the softest touch_  
_I may not say the words as such_  
_And though I may not look like much_  
_I'm yours._

_And though my edges is maybe rough_  
_I never feel I'm quite enough_  
_And it may not seem like very much_  
_But I'm yours._

It had been on his playlist for a few weeks now and had a soothing quality to it. He didn't know if this would work, if anything would but he sang, hoping against all hope that someone would come for them.

It was there. The music . A song she didn't know filtering through the dark. She knew that voice but had never heard it while she was in the dark hole. And somehow in the midst of that nightmare she felt safe.

Caroline's hiccupping sobs slowed and Tyler started to feel relief but he didn't stop singing, couldn't stop singing until he saw her eyes, until she finally looked up and he knew that she was finally seeing him. Scooting closer he slowly reached for her as though she were a skittish colt. When she didn't run from him he finally touched her hands giving them a squeeze.

"Hey," he whispered and he heard her simple reply, "Thank you."

Tyler sat next to her holding her hand, singing lowly. Sometimes whispering and when his voice got tired humming, just to keep up the steady connection. She didn't say a word, not a peep after those words of gratitude and he just kept singing until the lights came back on and the doors opened.

Caroline felt so tired and weary, felt like she had been through hell and back. And the only reason she had emerged was because of the man who started singing. She wanted to say something but she couldn't, wanted to express how she felt but what good would it do. It was obvious that she had been fooling herself where he was concerned. She would never get away from her past, never be good enough for him, for anyone. So when the light came back on and the door opened she whispered, "I'm sorry," and ran to her apartment.

* * *

He wouldn't stop calling or coming by or sending messages with Jeremy or leaving messages with Elena and Bonnie as she avoided him like the plague. She couldn't understand why. He had seen first hand how damaged she was. How her own parents had tortured her, had abused her. Why wouldn't he just go away? It was best for everyone if he would just go away.

Walking into the apartment she was met with a cross Elena, "Tyler called again today and he left this," the brunette handed over an envelope.

Caroline took it and turned to her room, not wanting the conversation she knew was coming. But her best friend was not deterred walking behind her, shoving open her door.

"Not now Elena," she murmured.

"When are you going to let yourself be happy?" the girl asked, more accusation than an actual question.

"I am happy Elena!"

"No you're not!"

"Yes. I. Am. I have great friends, a place to live and I'm finally doing what I want with my life. And I'm getting help. I am finally getting help. I am happy Elena."

"No, you have the essentials and that's awesome Care but you met a great guy. One who wants to be with you and you are pushing him away. Why?"

"Something is wrong with you if you can't see why me and Tyler is a bad idea!"

"A bad idea? Someone that caring, and selfless and totally into you..."

"He has no idea what he's getting into. He has no idea the shit storm he is asking to be let into."

"Really? Cause I seem to remember him handling himself well in the elevator," Her friend stalked forward.

"One time Elena! But this isn't something that will go away in a blink of an eye. I have issues!"

"Who doesn't Care?" The girl was shouting now.

"I am not talking about this anymore." Caroline turned her back on her, flopping down onto the bed.

"Have it your way!" And with that the girl stormed out. Caroline fumed so angry that she almost forgot about the letter sitting on the counter. She knew she shouldn't read it. Knew it would just be something else that threatened to weaken her resolve but she couldn't stop herself. If this was all she could have from him then she would savor every word.

_Dear Caroline_

_I wanted to tell you this in person but I'm channeling my inner Noah Calhoun since you refuse to see me. So here goes. I am an alcoholic. Poison of choice – vintage scotch. The older the better. I'm the poster-child for every rich kid gone bad movie there is out there. My mother was killed in a car accident when I was 6 and I think we all died with her. My father and me that is. Or maybe he was dead long before and she was the buffer that kept him at bay._

_I barely remember those days though. I drank my first drink at 12, and by sixteen had three or four DUI's which the old man paid to have disappear. He threw money at things, threw money at me but never once paid attention to me. I partied; I got in to trouble just for a scrap of attention. Attention I never got._

_All that to say my life was messed up. Without my uncle I would probably be dead in some ditch somewhere. But my Uncle Mason had a bit of experience being a rebellious teenager to garner attention from a man who would never give it. My grandfather had apparently started the tradition. After that I was done. I got myself into a program and it's been five years without a drink._

_I'm not telling you this so we can swap tales of woe but I'm telling you this so you know everyone has shit in their past. I can only speculate what you've been through but if you never want me to speak of it again I won't. I just want to be your friend, if that's all you can offer. So call me and let's have lunch because I'd like to get to know you._

_Yours truly_

_Tyler_

Caroline read and re-read the letter until she could almost repeat the words verbatim. Picking up her phone she hovered over the call button before dialing.

"Hey Tyler. It's Caroline. How does tomorrow at one sound?"

* * *

It had been three months since she read his letter. The summer was almost over and they had spent so much time together that she knew him as well as she knew her best friends now and loved him just as much. But that wasn't the whole of it either. She loved him as more than that, she wanted everything with him and despite the hints she had been sending his way he was holding back. She understood why he was…and if he didn't still look at her like he wanted to devour her when he thought she wasnt looking, she would give up thinking their time had passed. But he did and she wanted him, everything with him and she wasn't going to take no for an answer tonight. Smiling at herself she smoothed out imaginary wrinkles in the gold pants Elena had bought her. They showed off a good amount of legs. And Tyler was a legs man. Her best friends had given her the apartment for the night, Bonnie sleeping at Jeremy's dorm (when she and Lena had found out they breathed a collective sigh of relief) and Elena was at Stefan's. It was perfect - if only Tyler cooperated. But again she wasn't giving him a choice.

As soon as the doorbell rang she opened it trying to appear in control, cool while the nerves fluttered in her stomach. Slipping his jacket off she backed him into a corner. Not giving him a second. She noticed the moment he caught on, his pupils going wide.

Caroline leaned in, so close that they were sharing breaths and whispered , "Don't talk, just kiss me."

And he did. Taking his time he placed almost chaste kisses on her lips her cheeks, her neck, wherever he could reach with her this close. And Caroline was left wanting…more. Groaning she opened her mouth and finally, finally they kissed. Open mouth and deep. Warmth and sweetness. A tingling heat that seemed to migrate down her limbs to the juncture between her thighs. Sliding her hands through his hair she tugged him down wanting him, wanting this.

When they had to come up for oxygen they pulled apart gasping. And Tyler used the opportunity to look into her eyes.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

She immediately replied, "Yes!"

And connecting her lips with his she pulled him to the bedroom.

* * *

**_Author's note:_**

**_When I started this story I had three ideas in my head, Candice's promo dress, someone spilling drink on Caroline at a party and a trapped elevator scene between Tyler and Caroline. As you can see from this, it grew! _**

**_If your are interested in seeing the girls' outfits that had Tyler turning his head, check out my profile. I've posted the links there under the story's heading._**

**_And finally, thanks so much for reading!_**


End file.
